V a m p i r e
by CYRA1104
Summary: A Vampire is beautiful, a demon, an angel, and dangerous. Clans. Elders. A country. Born of Sayuko and Sachi Haruno, I am powerful. Lady of the Will of Fire/The Seductress is me. I have always been known to be "invincible" but Sasuke Uchiha abducted me.
1. K i d n a p p e d

Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Sigh.

That girl was watching me again. My pink hair messy and covered my face. She had long, spiky hair and fiery eyes. "Answer," she hissed. I smirked, my emerald green eyes, playful. "Never," my top fangs were bared to the moonlight that it sparkled. Her fiery eyes burned more and slapped me. Her long crimson nails raked my skin and cutted a long cut along my left cheekbone. My cheek bled the color out of it. "Karin," a blunt calling rang out the dark, almost empty room.

I tried to wriggle my hands free from the rope that was tied to the cold, damp post behind me. Karin's eyes twinkled with lust; an empty, sinful desire. I rolled my eyes as a raven haired man exposed himself to the pale moonlight. He was as pale as me; paler than a ghost. His onyx eyes, mesmerizing yet dangerous. Karin clung to his muscular left arm and sluttily said, "The bitch won't answer. Why don't you play with me for a while . . . ne Sasuke-kun?" she was tracing lines across his bare chest.

I saw a lustful desire ripple through him. I never expected that my childhood love, Sasuke Uchiha, to be this vulnerable. "Not tonight, Karin." He said emptily, shrugging the half-vampire off with ease. "But–––" "Leave." Came Sasuke's cold reply before she could even state her protest. She left through the window and left us alone. He stepped closer until his feet were just a ruler away.

I was kneeling on the ground, my head down. I didn't want to see him. At least, not with me like this. He knelt in front of me and leaned his face closer that we were just inches apart. His cold breath; warm on my cheeks. My left cheek which should've regained its color, made the wound bleed more. "Chosen One, huh?" he asked curiously while twirling a strand of my pink curly locks. I looked up and I narrowed my eyes at him, he smirked and leaned closer.

He was breathing on my wound. God, it felt good. He sniffed my blood, and his jaw tightened. He shot out his tongue and licked of some blood that was already dripping to my chin. "Mhmm," I moaned. From my chin to my cut, he licked the blood clean. The pleasure of his warm tongue (it's cold to humans) licking my cheek was unbearable. I felt my wound heal as he licked some venom into the cut. "Sasuke," I whispered.

With a snap of his fingers, we were in his room. I was tied to his bed. An arm for one bed post, and the leg, too. "Sasuke?!" I cried. I wasn't wearing my red zip-up top, or my pinky peach skirt, not even my shoes?! Sasuke truly has no mercy. Since, I wasn't wearing my red zip-up top; I only had my bandages covering my upper body. Sasuke was at the foot of the bed, smirking evilly. I gulped.

Karin's chakra was of course gone, so I was a bit relieved, my tension had eased but heightened as I saw that he took off his white top. His chest was chiseled perfectly like the greatest artwork a sculptor could've done. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he was taking off the ropes from my hands and feet, that tied them to each bed post. "We're gonna sleep, not have sex you idiot." He muttered coldly.

I flushed. I had never been a pervert in my life, yet here I am. Thinking about me and Sasuke; having a passionate night out. As if he could read my mind, he looked at me with a look that bore the message: 'What?!' I looked away from his penetrating look and turned to the right side of the bed. I was facing the window; the moonlight kissed my cheeks softly; glowing. The cold touch of the wind and moonlight were so . . . wondrous, perfect, "heavenly", it felt right. My cold body seeked another.

Cold with another; warmth, warmth with warmth; heat, not quite "opposites attract", huh, well it never was. It was how "everything" worked. Vampires fall for one another, for when we fall for another type of dark creature or human, would still be okay but if to a light creature (heavenly as they say) will surely be a catastrophe.

'For once, I want to sleep with a woman, but not involving anything "passionate"' Sasuke thought, he was tired. No one, but Naruto and I knew how his mind worked. I can unlock Sasuke's brain with logic, or common sense, or his mood. Naruto is for his emotions and next moves. "He isn't predictable. I just know 'im." Naruto once laughed as we were drinking happily on their 4th picnic day. That was our last picnic as Team Seven; it was fun yet when I remember it, just becomes one of those haunting nightmares.

"Sasuke?" my soft voice implored. My voice seemed to have bounced to the walls, 'Echo-ish,' I smirked. Sasuke grunted as he was taking off the lower part of is kimono. I was still looking at the pale-lit moon. "Why did you take off my ropes? What if I escape?" I asked curiously. "It's obvious that you wouldn't." he already finished in taking the lower part off and wore black trousers.

"Besides, if you do . . . I know you're scent, Sa-ku-ra, you can never evade me. A few lucky chances, I'll give you that but not always will you be able to. I will always catch you and I will be waiting for the right time to pick you up." He breathed in my ear. I shivered and my blush deepened. I rolled gently so she could face him.

"A lot has changed, ne?" I brushed away a strand of raven lock from his face. "Hn," he grumbled. His onyx eyes were mesmerizing yet dangerous. "Sasuke," I mumbled before lapsing into a goodnight's sleep, hopefully, in his arms. 'I hope a goodnight's dream!' I thought. "Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke," I mumbled. "Oyasumi," he bluntly replied.

Before I can even renew my reply to her sweet good night, she was fast asleep. I can't blame her for that. Before she had entered my life once more, I had planned everything. From killing my brother (I had killed that pedophile, Orochimaru) to resurrecting my clan. I had no other option but to have Karin impregnated.

God, it felt so wrong. I had fallen asleep immediately due to her delicious scent. I had a dream. My dream was so hazy.

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura implored my name softly, yet again._

"_Yes?" I asked softly to her call._

"_What would life be like if I married you, and you become the Prince of the Shadowbloods, the most powerful clan," she stated, painting and irresistible picture in my mind. Sakura and I surrounded by little her's and me's. The picture wasn't erased, it just became the background._

"_We'll be happy." I smiled earnestly._

"_We'll always be?" she asked, stupidly._

_I chuckled, shook my head at her stupidity and replied, "Always, my love." I brushed my hand softly to her cheek. She leaned to my touch and accidentally brushed her lips to mine._

_I leaned in, too. Her lips, luscious and delicious as always, replied to my intense kiss . . ._

I sat up. "Damn," I cursed. I loved the dream til it ended. It seemed too short. Oh well, Life's short too. Though I don't know how it relates.

"_Nghnn," I moaned as he touched a sensitive spot._

"_Mhmm," he groaned. God, I was in heaven._

I sat up. Oh God, what a bloody dream! I was sweaty as I imagined the next scenes. "Ugh! It's so frustrating!" Sakura yelled.

"What is?" a husky voice came from the bathroom door's direction, I hesitantly looked. God, I shouldn't have! Drop dead. Handsome. HOT. SMEXY! FUCKING SMEXY MAN!

Sasuke Uchiha. Standing by the door. A towel wrapped around his waist and he had one in both his hands, he was ruffling his hair to dry it. There was an Uchiha in front of me, half—-one-eighth naked and dripping wet. Karin barged in. She had a nosebleed and a fainting fit once she saw Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes as Sasuke's annoyed look gazed towards Karin. It reminded me of us. I got jealous. Tears blurred my sight. I was going to go out the door. "Where are you going, Haruno?" he asked coldly. "Outside. Juugo can watch me if you want." My voice wavered. "Go; be sure that you and Juugo just stay outside and not anywhere else." He stated in a calmer tone.

I nodded. I opened the door, but before I could do so, I know that he saw me spill a tear. 'God, am I this weak!?' My thoughts got scrambled. "Juugo," I squeaked. My consciousness was drifting away. "Juugo," I whispered his name then, "Sasuke." My consciousness felt adrift.

I saw Sakura spill a tear. How the hell can she think that? Me and Karin?! Did the dobe blast out her mind?! I can't always read her mind. Her face was just plain too readable. (Just like Edward and Bella, ne?) I always remembered the younger Sakura when Karin was there.

I always wanted Karin to shut the hell up. But she just wouldn't. I never wanted to remember Sakura. Not anymore. I wanted her to leave my mind so I can get things straight. Whenever I think about her my mind is jumbled. To messy to be called a pureblood's but a human's. It was so humiliating.

Letting others see that my face was contorted with uneasiness, doubt and anger. The vixen that made me weak was on my bed. She looked like a ragged doll, but in a painfully beautiful way. She makes me fall in love with her in such strange ways. 'God, Sakura. You are one hell of a demon vixen. I love you, so much, you fucking idiot.' I screamed in my head.


	2. AN!

LadyBloodySakuraRose08: Guys, sorry if it was jumbled!! I didn't know it would turn out that way!!

GOMEN NASAI!!!  
Sasuke: They might confuse me with that idiot.

Sakura: Well, excuse me; I must be an idiot to fall in love with you making you a jerk.

Sasuke: Hn. _Whatever._

Sakura: Hahahaha! Suck on that, loser!!

Sasuke: How can you love a loser?

Sakura: Kiss 'im.

Sasuke: -blush- Aa. _So that's how._

Sakura: . . . NC?!

Michiko did this for me. God, she's such a sweetheart!! Ja ne.

REMINDER/S:

Please Review

Please just try to understand my stories if it's very confusing

Please enlighten me with your ideas

TAKE CARE, my wonderful readers. (Shit, I feel like Gai or Lee . . . (-.-|||)


End file.
